Skill-User
Oftentimes the skill archetype is regarded as being the stealthy rogue, however this seems a bit diminishing of the capabilities of this archetype. The basic thought of dividing the classtypes as such is that each different role is performed by a specific class set. Limiting this one to the stealthy ones is in a way confusing and needlessly expands the number of archetypes. Not to say that the stealthy rogue is not part of this subset, though. However so is the ranger, the trapper, the hunter and any other de-buffer, as opposed to the healer-archetype. There are some limitations regardless of the more encompassive nature of this archetype: the character classes in this archetype have a relatively low defense (but higher than healers or spellcasters), relatively low offence (when compared to the fighter) and do not do as much instant magical damage as other spellcasters, relying more on damage over time type spells (dot for short). As such there are a few simple ways in which this archetype can be subdivided: the manner in which they operate and where the class gets its power from. -Operate: de-buff- One of the many ways that this character is known is to use skills that lower enemy statistics (with the exception of speed which will be handled elsewhere). For instance the lowering of defense and offense. This is an aspect of the skill-user's arsenal that often seems overpraised, but it's worth can't really be underestimated. Example: necromancer (Diablo II), warlock (World of Warcraft) -Operate: dot- The dot is a potent weapon in the arsenal of the skill-user. The damage it does over time, has a tendency to put the target in more problems than normal. Dots include poisons, curses, hexes and all manner of other items and status ailments that result in HP-loss, such as burns. Example: assassin (Dungeons & Dragons), warlock (World of Warcraft) -Operate: hamper- The hampering of enemy movement can play a vital role in strategy, especially in MMORPG's and other free-roam non-turn-based settings for RPG's. If the enemy is slow to catch up or to react, you will have more chances to do damage. Example: hunter (World of Warcraft), dominator (City of Villains) -Operate: stealth- Stealth is a manner of operating that doesn't directly cause any damage in any way shape or form to the enemy, except that they will have a hard time finding the target. What usually does happen though is that the target then has a higher chance of crits. Example: rogue/assassin (Dungeons & Dragons) -Source: item- The source of an skill-users power is as important as any other aspect, in the case of an item one of two things can happen: the character will have only a specific number of uses for the skill equal to the quantity of a particular item or the character will lose the skill after removing the item. Items that teach skills permanently are not considered here, as they will then fall in either of the two other categories. Characters that use poison would fall into this category. Example: salve-maker (Final Fantasy: 4 Heroes of Light), assassin (Dungeons & Dragons) -Source: skill- The quintessential source for a skill-user's skill is well... skill. The number of skills learned and the abilities that coincide with it will most likely raise with each level. Seperate skills can affect a broad range of aspects in the game, ranging from increasing mobility of the character, placing traps, allowing for other methods of hampering enemy movement, new de-buffs, new uses for items, steal more items, to name but a few. Example: assassin/amazon (Diablo II), bandit (Final Fantasy: 4 Heroes of Light) -Source: magic- Some skill-users however rely on a specific form of magic to help them out in combat and out of it. These can include cloaking spells, spells that hamper enemy movement, spells that put a drain on enemy health. Example: necromancer (Diablo II), druid (World of Warcraft Category:Terminology